


Sick Day

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Sickfic, mentioned vomiting, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Tim gets a migraine at work, and Jason spends the evening taking care of him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frantic_Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frantic_Vampire/gifts).



> Prompted by the ever-wonderful FranticVampire!! Hope you all enjoy!

Tim frowned down at his phone, trying to ignore the pulsing behind his eyes as he typed. 

T: when you get here, can we just go home? Feeling kinda shitty

J: sure! Coming down with something? 

T: bad headache + upset stomach

J: gotcha. Hang in there babe 

Tim heaved a sigh and dropped his phone onto his desk. He felt like shit in more ways than one. He knew Jason had been looking forward to this date, but he just really wasn’t feeling well. 

* * *

By the time Jason pulled up to the parking garage to pick him up, Tim was feeling significantly worse and was seriously debating triggering his gag reflex just so it would end. 

He resisted, barely, if only because he much preferred his own bathroom. 

Jason asked him quiet questions on the way to Tim’s apartment, and Tim answered with an assortment of grunts, hyper aware of the plastic trash bag by his knee and grateful that Jason was the one picking him up from work. Heavens knew he was the best driver in the family by a landslide.

Jason pulled into the driveway of Tim’s brownstone, and Tim didn’t even wait for him to park behind booking it into the house. 

Twenty minutes later he was hunched over the bathroom sink, teary, snotty, and missing everything he’d eaten in the last week. 

Jason appeared as if summoned, crawling out from wherever he’d been hiding while Tim threw up half his GI tract. 

“C'mon, babybird. Let’s get you in bed.”

Tim was absolutely capable of walking by himself—he was! But Jason was big and strong and easy to lean against as they tackled the long flight of stairs together. 

It wasn’t until they reached the threshold of his room that he remembered the state it was in. That being the state of mass chaos. 

He spent exactly three seconds imagining himself trying to parkour his way over the boxes of winter clothes in a mad dash to the bathroom, then turned to Jason. 

“Could you grab me one of the little trash cans? Just in case.”

A complicated series of emotions crossed Jason’s face before he settled on determination. “You have a guest room?”

Tim nodded because oh. That was a much better idea. 

Jason let him brush his teeth and change into fuzzy pajamas Tim didn’t know he owned but probably came from Dick, then shuffled him into the guest room. 

He practically pushed Tim onto the bed, then immediately stripped off the comforter and brought in an armload of blankets from… Somewhere. Tim could figure that out later. 

It wasn’t until Jason started crawling into the other side of the bed with a glass of ginger beer that Tim started paying closer attention. 

“No, no. I’m sick,” he protested weakly. 

Jason ignored him and pressed the straw against his lips. “You threw up because you have a migraine, not because you’re sick. This room is fucking cold, and we both know you can’t regulate body temperature worth shit, so hush up and let me cuddle you.”

And if Tim fell asleep thinking about the spare key living in his sock drawer, well. Jason would find out soon enough.


End file.
